


Blue or Yellow?

by more1weasley



Series: The Stuff of Legends: unrelated short stories [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, How Do I Tag, Humor, Prompt Fic, bit of swearing, guess the author: round one, percussive maintenance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more1weasley/pseuds/more1weasley
Summary: "He’d said, before they started, she would need to pull the purple lever (done), spin and red wheel (check), and press the… blimey, was it the blue button or the yellow one?"-Written for Guess the Author: Round OnePrompt: "Oh God, oh fuck, that was not the right button."
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: The Stuff of Legends: unrelated short stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786555
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Doctor x Rose Forever Guess the Author 1





	Blue or Yellow?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Just a little something I came up with at the last minute for the Guess the Author: Round One Event at Discord (Doctor x Rose Forever).
> 
> Thank you @Abbie for coming up with and hosting the event!!
> 
> This was so much fun, everyone's fics were excellent and I can't wait for Round Two <3
> 
> Enjoy <3

* * *

“Which button is it again?” Rose asked, holding on to the console with everything she had as the TARDIS rattled about.

The Doctor had explained _why_ this particular part of maintenance needed to be done while the ship was in movement, of course, but most of it had gone straight over her head, and she trusted him to know what he was doing… Well, most of the time.

The only answer she received was a muffled grunt. She didn’t need to see him to know he had the sonic screwdriver in his mouth. Rose sighed.

He’d said, before they started, she would need to pull the purple lever (done), spin and red wheel (check), and press the… blimey, was it the blue button or the yellow one? Looking down at the options before her, she almost whined. Unfortunately, buttons were something the TARDIS’ console had to spare; they came in all colours, sizes and shapes – she eyed the bunny-shaped button; she had no clue what it was for, and she would be happy to keep it that way.

Rose was glad she didn’t have to actually pilot the ship while he was otherwise occupied. The Doctor had taught her a few things, enough to assist him while he piloted the time machine, but certainly not enough for her to do it on her own. The levers she had to pull, the wheels she had to spin and the buttons she had to press were all to test whatever he was doing underneath the console.

Personally, she thought the TARDIS was fine. The poor old girl was probably used to the mad Time Lord’s tinkering, though. If only he stopped hitting Her with that stupid mallet, maybe She’d go where he wanted more often. Speaking of, she eyed the mallet speculatively. Making a quick decision, Rose let go of the console long enough to grab the offensive object and chuck it into the corridor leading to the rest of the ship to deal with later – if the TARDIS didn’t deal with it first.

From underneath the grating, came a muffled shout, “Wha wa tha?”

“Sorry?” she shouted back, latching back onto her place at the console, once again trying to remember what button she was supposed to be pressing.

The Doctor mumbled something else – he should really get that thing out of his mouth if he expected her to understand a word of it, – and then went silent.

Rose racked her brain. Blue or yellow? Or was it something else? He _did_ say the ‘funny looking one’ but most of the buttons fit that description, so it didn’t help much.

Suddenly, the Doctor’s voice rang out, loud and clear, “The button, Rose! Now!”

Sending a silent prayer to the sentient ship, she slammed her hand on the bright, yellow button.

The TARDIS came to an abrupt halt and the lights went out almost immediately.

“Oh, God!” Rose whispered from her position where she had fallen on the grating. The alarm sounded soon after. “Oh, fuck!” she swore.

The emergency lights came on, and with them, the Doctor emerged from underneath the console, covered from head to toe in what looked like blue dust.

He coughed once. “That was _not_ the right button.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!! 
> 
> Make sure to check out everyone else's works in this collection too :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> \- Love, Vi <3


End file.
